


Assurances

by Dzuljeta



Series: Finer Feelings [23]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Inktober 2019, Or is it fictober?, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Time Lady Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 19:31:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: Jack pretends he doesn’t see his company is not wanted...Based on theYou can’t give more than yourselfprompt.





	Assurances

_ Day 23  
_

_ You can’t give more than yourself. _  
  


_ **Assurances **   
_

“You can’t give more than yourself.”

“Who says so? I can give you more. Impressions. Travels. Understanding some of the things you never knew existed. Some of the rules never to be broken and even more of ones that can.”

“Funny. I, for one, can only give myself to you,” Rose giggled bitterly.

“Why do you say so? How about your mother, for instance? She has taught me more about the rules of life than anyone ever could,” he chuckled. “Or Mickey, allowing us to see how soon one’s values in life could change!”

Rose nodded. “I understand what you’re saying, Doctor. It’s very likely true. But what we truly need right now is-”  _ Please, find a way to send Jack somewhere. Please. _

The Doctor nodded.  _ Thought you’d never ask.  _ He has waved at Jack to come closer. 

“I am willing to give you enough money to book a room. Buy yourself a supper, or something.”

The immortal human beamed at him. “This is not what I’m supposed to be doing.”

“Remind Jackie it’s our wedding night and we have enough reasons to be left without a chaperone,” he grumbled.

Jack nodded, amused. “You’re right. Just promise you won’t run away somewhere. Rose’s mother doesn’t look like someone one would want to anger.”

“Don’t I know it,” the Doctor muttered.

“Either way, I hope you two have the time of your life.”

“I’m sure of it,” the Time Lord said emotionlessly. “I may have informed the staff of the closest hotel they could receive a guest.”

Jack Harkness sighed. “Which leaves me with no choice but to spend some time there. What about the two of you?”

“I may have convinced Rose to keep our plans from you,” the Doctor said dryly.

“That’s fine with me,” Jack assured them. “I’d rather face the wrath of Jackie Tyler than lose your trust and friendship!”

“A very wise decision,” Rose smiled at him. “As much as I love Mum, some things are better to be kept secret.”

“Absolutely! Wait, what am I supposed to tell her, in case the two of you aren’t back by the time I return back aboard the next morning?”

“Tell her you have been watching over us faithfully for some time, then something caught your attention and we were suddenly not there any more,” Rose offered.

“Jackie’s going to kill me!” For once, Jack was honestly displeased about the possibility.

The Doctor sighed, recognising the feeling all too well. “It’s just the effect Jackie Tyler has on people she mistrusts. A slap or two, a flood of insults and you’re good.”

“Or you could wait for us inside the said hotel and we’d come to fetch you,” Rose said with a doubt in her voice, because the Doctor didn’t look convinced.

The Time Lady wasn’t letting go of her idea so easily.  _ If we take longer than expected, we could always ask the hotel staff to extend Jack’s stay there, right?  _

The Doctor gulped, understanding this would likely only bring Jackie’s fury onto them all.


End file.
